Seventeen Again
by Kamilia
Summary: Helia comes over to visit his son and grandchildren and was surprised to hear that Flora, his ex wife was staying over for a while now. Rose, a genius who developed a formula that makes who uses it young again, it inadvertently spilled into some soap that she later placed into grandparents room. When the two uses it they turned 17 again and now have to find a way to reverse it.
1. Introduction

Entering the garage/lab of a two storey brick house a girl with jade eyes, fair complexion and peach coloured hair that was tied up into a high ponytail and decorated with flowers on her hair band. She wore a pink and yellow flowery dress with a white lab coat and gloves. Her shoes are green and pink.

She carefully walked through the aisles seeing as chemicals were on each selves and slid over to the silver coloured desk top, turned it on before sitting down on the blue computer chair.

In a few moments three girls appeared on the screen for a video chat. One had long aqua hair, blue eyes and fair complexion; the other had orange hair, fair complexion and orange eyes and last but not least the final girl on the screen had light blonde hair, fair complexion and blue eyes. Each of the girls had on a white lab coat as well as dress that matched the colour of their eyes.

"Hey Vanessa, Nova and Galatea." Rose stated. "You ready?"

"You know it." The three replied.

"Alright. I have downloaded your equations and processed it. The red roses are in the bucket and if all goes well this formula should keep them from aging." Rose explained.

"Technically it should." Nova nodded.

"It will. My plants are living forty percent more than their usual life span." Vanessa commented. "So Rose, go on and try it."

* * *

At a nail salon, two women sat waiting for their nails to dry. One had long brunette hair with a few grey mixed into it. Her eyes were bright jade, skin tan and wore black pants with soft pink blouse. Beside the elderly lady is a woman with tan skin, grey-blue eyes, brown hair with pale blonde stripes had on blue jeans with a light blue shirt.

"The colour looks beautiful." Flora commented, looking at her pink nails.

"Mrs. Knightly, it's really beautiful." Niobe agreed.

"You can call me mom. You and Teredor have been married for sixteen years now." Flora reassured her.

Almost eighteen years ago Niobe and Teredor eloped when Niobe got pregnant with Aisha. At first Flora and her then husband Helia were against the idea of two eighteen year old getting married. The young couple then cut off contact with them till earlier last year when they thought it was best for not only them but their children to get in touch with the elderly persons.

Niobe smiled. "Thanks mom."

* * *

Driving in a black jeep was Teredor and Helia. Teredor was behind the wheel wearing a light blue jeans and a purple shirt. His skin complexion similar to Flora and had dark brown eyes. His hair was black and wavy and reached his shoulders.

Helia had long blue hair with a few grey stripes, fair complexion; light blue eyes and wore black jeans with a blue and white shirt, a black over coat and a matching colour hat.

"Teredor, you picked a beautiful place to live." Helia enjoyed how beautiful and safe the gated community looked.

"Thanks Dad." He answered. "Niobe was the one that found the place. I just agreed to it."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Knightly residence, Rose took a deep breath before starting the experiment. She carefully poured the chemical into the bucket of roses.

Once all the chemical was poured in smoke appeared from the bucket. She looked over to the desk top computer and said. "Guys, you didn't say anything about smoke."

"It means you used too much water." Nova explained.

"Just wait a little while longer to see it would fade away." Vanessa spoke.

* * *

Once their nails dried Flora and Niobe walked out of the salon. "Mom, I have a question. Doing your hair and nails wouldn't have anything to do with Helia coming into town?"

"You mean the creature?" The brunette dryly called out.

* * *

In the jeep, Helia asked. "Is Flora staying at the house?"

"Yes, she is. Mom has been staying with me and Niobe for a while now since her house was broken into." Teredor explained. "We were worried about her safety and asked her to stay with us."

"Why didn't you tell me she was staying over? I wouldn't have come." The blue hair male looked upset.

The two got a divorce almost twenty years ago and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Rose quickly took up the bucket of roses and looked around for the nearest sink. The smoke was getting worse.

Galatea yelled as Rose ran to the sink. "Don't use water."

Rose didn't hear and quickly placed the bucket into the sink before turning on the pipe.

The smoke got worse as the chemicals began to overflow the bucket and into the sink. The peach hair thirteen year old quickly moved from the sink as the smoke slowly began to cover the room.

Smoke began to escape the garage and engulf the entire building. People were gathering around the house as some called the fire department.

Rose stuck in the room began to get confused and didn't know what to do. The video feed chipped out and she was alone.

"I don't know what to do." She yelled.

Meanwhile inside the house Aisha was getting ready for work. She had on a blue jumpsuit with a purple inside shirt, a blue name tag and black ankle high heel boots. She heard the sirens from a single fire truck and rushed to the window to see smoke.

She sighed. "Not again. Rose!"

Aisha rushed downstairs.

Three firemen cracked the windows of the garage and busted in. They knocked over some of the experiments and equipments in the room to rush over to the young teen.

One of the men grabbed a hold of Rose as she placed the bucket of roses onto the counter. He lifted her up before accidently knocking over bucket causing the chemicals to flow from it onto a cardboard box full of soaps.

Rose and Aisha's golden retriever, Mirta was heard barking from the outside.

As the fireman carried Rose out of the room, Mirta carefully followed them to the fire truck. He placed Rose onto a large enough space on the truck before taking off the gas mask.

An ambulance soon came and two medical examiners walked over to assist the girl.

"I am fine." She proclaimed.

"We just want to make sure for ourselves." A blue hair, female M.E replied.

Rose pouted as they began to examine her.

Teredor and Helia drove up to the side of the road and up out of the vehicle. They rush pass the firemen trying to block persons from coming closer and over to the teen.

"Rose, you okay sweetie?" Teredor asked running over to the girl.

The M.E had given the all clear for Rose before leaving.

"I am fine. They messed up my experiments." She looked pissed at the fire department.

"What did you do?" Helia asked, gently hugging her.

"Hey Grandpa." She smiled.

Teredor suggested. "Let's check out the damage."

Rose and Helia nodded before heading over to the garage.

"Sorry Dad."

The smoke had cleared out of the room and disappeared.

"I leave you two along for an hour and this is what happens? Where is your sister?" Teredor questioned. "Aisha! Aisha!"

Aisha just exist the house and ran over to her family. She saw her father first and asked. "Daddy, what happened this time?"

"Where have you been?"

"Upstairs getting ready for work." She explained. Looking at Rose she continued. "Rose! What is it this time?"

"What do you think?" Rose walked away.

Aisha sighed in frustration before looking over to see Helia. "Grandpa!" She hugged him.

"There is my beautiful Granddaughter." He gladly returned the hug. "You look almost like your Grandma Flora when she was seventeen. Of course you are a lot more level headed."

Aisha giggled. "Thanks, I think."

"Don't get me wrong…" He explained. "On the outside she is still beautiful but on the inside she is raw, twisted and all around wrong..."

"Dad." Teredor carefully indicated to Niobe and Flora walking over.

Niobe was the first to reach and asked. "What's happened?"

"Is everyone alright?" Flora asked.

"Everyone is fine, Grandma." Aisha answered. "Miss Genius over here is working on another experiment."

Helia walked into the garage to avoid talking to Flora for now.

"Rose, how many times have I told you to be careful?" Niobe asked.

"I thought I was been careful." Rose told her.

"Apparently not." Her father said. "Until you learn to be more careful, you are grounded for a month. That means no experiments. Now let's clean up."

Teredor, Flora and Rose headed into the garage leaving Aisha and Niobe alone.

"I have to go to work Mom." The curly hair brunette stated.

"I understand." Niobe gave Aisha a kiss on the cheek before she ran over to her aqua blue convertible.

* * *

Inside the garage everyone expect Niobe and Aisha looked around at the broken glasses and shelves.

Teredor said to Rose. "Take the soap box and put into your grandparents bathroom."

Rose nodded before taking up the chemical soaked box with her gloved hands. Leaving the room, her father moved his head in frustration.

Helia looked over to where Flora was as Teredor moved farther away from him.

"You are going to ignore me all week, Flo?" He asked.

"How can I? You're in my face."

"No one asked you to agree to stay here." He huffed.

"Teredor and Niobe asked me to stay here for my safety your old bat."

"The same old bitter woman." He said.

"Looking at the same old selfish man." She hissed before walking off.

Helia sighed as he left the room.

* * *

**This is a recreation of the year 2000 version of Seventeen Again. Don't be afraid to tell me if you like or hate it.**


	2. Going Into Labour

Rose placed a cream coloured soap in her Grandmother's bathroom before moving to the guest bathroom with soap in hand. Her mother was heard from downstairs, "Rose, hurry up. We have dinner soon."

* * *

In a Mini Mart Aisha and her friend/co-worker Musa were placing prices onto some items.

Musa giggled. "The place sure is busy."

Aisha looked surprised by what she said. "Busy? This isn't busy."

"Will John said you're catching on fast." The blue hair teen stated.

"I am from L.A. where everything is fast."

"Aisha, I know you miss L.A but there are a lot of wonderful things here." Musa chimed. "You just need to open your eyes and take it all in." She then turned around to see a boy with brown hair and eyes, dark skin and had on blue jeans, a white shirt and a purple jacket. "Oh my, Aisha look who is at the register."

The brunette turned around to see Nabu, a football player who was in a grade above her. He was handing over some cash to the cashier before turning around to see Aisha and Musa. Nabu flashed a smile to the two females before turning around.

"He is so breathtaking." Aisha whispered.

"Um! Um! Um!" A male's voice was heard coming towards them. They looked to see Roy walking towards them with Riven behind him. "Girl! You must have wished upon a star because it is your luckiest night by far."

Musa and Aisha rolled their eyes. "Oh please."

Roy pushed Musa out of the way to move closer to Aisha and continued. Aisha looked surprised while Musa became pissed. "Girl who is so fun. How would you like to roll with Mr. Milk and Honey?"

Aisha nearly laughed. "Mr. Milk and Honey? Are you serious?"

"Girl! I do not joke when it's matters of the heart."

"You know what? I have to get going. Call me Musa." Aisha indicated to the blue hair teen before walking away.

"It's Roy but it's okay." The dirt blond teen before turning to Musa. "So your friend, she seems taken with me."

"Taken with you?" Musa said sarcastically.

"You know what I am talking about?" Roy stated.

"I know what you're talking about." Musa used the pricing gun and started sticking price tags all over his face. "Can I get a price check, people?" She asked before walking away.

* * *

**Knightly Household**

Rose was doing something on her laptop when Helia entered the room with a present behind his back. "Hey Rose."

"Hey Grandpa. I am doing some virtual experiment since I have been banned from my chemistry set." The teen whispered.

"Quite the scientist."

"Yeah, a really bad one." Rose sighed. "If you ask anyone around here."

"Well I guess you won't need this." Helia handed over the present.

"What is it?" She smiled, taking the gift.

"You have to open it to find out." He returned her smile.

Rose tore off the wrapping paper before taking off the box to reveal a white lab coat and goggles. Rose nearly screamed for joy, getting up she hugged Helia. "Thanks Grandpa."

Helia returned her hug. "That is for inspiration. Keep on trying to become the best scientist you can be."

* * *

Gathered around the table Helia was saying a prayer while everyone was holding hands. Helia was at the end with his son beside him followed by Niobe then Flora, Rose and Aisha.

Once the prayer was over Helia asked Aisha, "How do you like your new town, Aisha?"

"It's okay. I miss L.A. a lot." Aisha replied.

"Honey, you just need time to adjust to the new city. You will make new friends and maybe find a cute boy." Flora smiled.

"Grandma, this place is so not me." Aisha groaned.

"Yeah, the people here are nice." Rose commented.

The brunette gently hit Rose on the head.

"Your new here pumpkin." Flora pointed out. "Things will work out as long as you give it a chance to."

"Your Grandmother is right for a change." Helia spoke.

"Right for a change?!" Flora looked pissed.

"Oh my bad. Your Grandmother is right for the first time in her life." Helia became equally pissed.

"You're such a fool!" The brunette yelled.

"Well it takes one to know one!" Helia threw down his napkin.

"I don't know how they put up with you." Flora tried to remain calm.

"Well I don't know how they put up with you." Helia got up.

The phone rang. Niobe stood up. "I will get it."

Leaving the room, she could hear the old folks were arguing loudly.

"Drop dead, you old bat!" Flora rose to her feet.

"You first." He hissed. Before Flora could say anything Helia said. "Talk to the hand."

Flora gasped while Aisha and Rose laughed. The elder brunette then stormed out of the room when Niobe was just stepping in.

"Mirta is in labour." Niobe jumped for joy.

* * *

**In the Master Bedroom**

Aisha was sitting on a couch with Rose helping her mother pack the suitcases. Flipping through a magazine, Aisha commented. "I can't believe you are leaving them to watch us."

"What is wrong with your Grandparents?" Their father asked, folding his clothes.

"They hate each other." Rose spoke.

"They don't hate each other." Teredor explained. "It's complicated. Believe me your mom and I had no idea that Mirta was going to be in labour so early."

"Well, we better hide the kitchen knives." Aisha sighed.

"Look we promise Mirta that we would be there for the birth of her baby." Niobe said. "I am sorry."

* * *

**Flora's room**

The brunette sat in front of a small mirror. Her hair had in pink setters and wore a pink and white nightgown.

She turned from the mirror to see a picture of her and Helia when they were married, young and happy. "I miss us."

Tears released from her eyes as she headed to the bathroom to take a long and relaxing bath with the soap that the chemical had thrown on.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Helia entered the same bathroom Flora had used last night and took a long shower with the same soap.


	3. The Transformation

Flora awoke to the sound of the family vehicle leaving the drive way. She turned to her clock to see it was seven in the morning. Letting out a sigh she rolled out of the bed and began walking to the bathroom. Passing the mirror Flora saw something strange and reversed to see herself in the mirror. Flora was now seventeen years old had long brunette hair with no grey stripes, tan, firm skin, jade eyes and a slender figure.

"Aw!" She yelled. "What the heck?!"

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. _'How the heck did this happen? Maybe Aisha or better yet Rose would know. Rose is the so called scientist. I don't remember where Rose school. Aisha it is.'_

Flora took a quick shower before putting digging through the clothes that she spent Aisha but never wore before. After a few minutes Flora put on a green mini skirt, a pink sleeveless shirt and pink ankle boots.

* * *

Driving back to the house Helia whistled show tunes. As he drove his skin became firmer, his grey hair reverted to a raven coloured hair and regained his fitter figure which he had when he was seventeen.

Speeding pass a police car, the officer turned on his siren and chased after Helia. The now seventeen year old male heard the siren and pulled over to the side. The police car stopped behind him and got out.

Helia saw a male with short brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin and very muscular body coming his way. The male had a cream coloured office clothes with black boots and dark shades.

Once the office put came to the car he asked Helia. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"No, can't really say?"

"Licences." The office called out.

Helia took out his licences from his brown trench coat and gave it to the office. Looking at the older picture of Helia and compared it to the Helia before him, he asked. "Is this your car?"

"No, it's my son's car. I just took him and the misses to the airport." Helia answered.

"Step out of the car!" Officer Cordatora ordered.

Helia looked confused. "Is this one of them speeding trap?"

"Now!"

Helia still puzzled as to what is going on slowly stepped out of the jeep with his hands in the air. "Officer, why can't I just get a speeding ticket and be on my way?"

"This requires a lot more than a speeding ticket." Cordatora backed out his radio. "This car is stolen."

"Look, this car is not stolen. It is my son's car." Helia protested. Catching a glimpse of himself from the officer's shades Helia moved closer to get a better look of his younger self.

"Back off." Cordatora pushed him to the car.

Helia looked at the window closest to him and whispered. "Oh my gosh."

"I told you to stay still. I need to make a call." He turned on the radio only for it not to be working. "Stay here and don't move a muscle."

Cordatora moved over to the squad car to make a report. Helia continued to look at the mirror, puzzled as to what the heck happened to him. Hearing the officer wanting to arrest him Helia made a break for it and ran away.

The officer jumped into the car as Helia jumped over a fence. Jumping over a few more fences Helia continued to run away.

* * *

Aisha took a deep breath before going onto the stage for cheerleading try outs. There were several girls sitting in the audience waiting for their turns but the only ones that mattered were the two at front. One had blonde hair, fair skin and orange eyes while the other had lavender hair, teal eyes and fair skin. Both had on a blue and yellow cheerleading outfit.

Nabu who was sitting behind Diaspro smiled seeing Aisha. An upbeat track began to play. The curly brunette did some impressive dance moves causing everyone but Diaspro and Krystal to cheer.

As soon as the track ended, Aisha went over to where the two cheerleaders were.

Diaspro spoke first. "You're that new girl, Aisha Knightly. That was a good try but better look next year."

Everyone in the room booed her. Grabbing her bag Aisha hissed as she stormed out of the room wearing black sweats.

Nabu ran after her, clearly not agreeing with Diaspro's decision.

"Aisha, Aisha." He called out once reaching the hallway.

The teen stopped trying to not show how disappointed she was. "What do you want?"

"You were amazing out there." Nabu complemented her. "Diaspro is my step-sister, I can have a word with her about putting you on the squad."

"I don't need your help." Aisha replied.

Nabu felt rejected and left her. Aisha felt bad about what she said and turned around only to see Roy.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Roy licked his lips.

"You need help. Leave me alone." Aisha walked away from him.

"Hush it down girl." Roy shushed her.

* * *

Flora ran into the school looking for Aisha. Looking around the school grounds Flora bumped into a large tug looking girl.

"I am sorry." Flora turned around to see a tan skin girl with brown eyes and hair.

"Sorry aren't good enough for you bumping into me." She spat.

"Clearly you haven't been going classes lately for your English to suck so much." Flora pointed out.

"Diss thing that." The girl curled her fist and punched Flora in the right eye.

The brunette went to the nearest bathroom muttering, "Children now a day have no manners."

Aisha who was in a bathroom stall heard the voice and whispered. "That sounded like my Grandmother."

Flora heard that and asked. "Aisha? Is that you?"

"Grandma?" Aisha opened the stall and went outside to see her now seventeen year old grandmother. "Grandma Flora?"

She nodded. "Something strange happened to me, Aisha. I don't know what it is but we need to figure it out soon."

"Oh my gosh!" Aisha collided.


	4. Discovery

Rose walked out of school and smiled seeing Aisha's car. She ran to it and opened the door. Sliding in, she saw Aisha first then Flora in the front seat and asked. "New friend?"

"I am your Grandmother, sweetie." Flora turned to her.

"Grandma Flora." Rose reached over to touch her face. "What happened to you?"

Flora hit her hand. "Don't be touching my face just because something freaky happened to me."

"We need to go home so I can run some tests." Rose smiled.

Helia walked through an alley way, clearly happy that he outran the police officer. Reaching the exist he turned left only to collide with a bicycle.

Hitting the ground, the raven hair male groaned as he looked to see two guys getting off their bicycles. They were Riven and Roy before blacking out.

Riven groaned. "The boy damaged my ride."

"Let's put him on the bench and try to wake him up." Roy suggested.

The two lifted him up and place him on a nearby white painted bench.

* * *

**Knightly House**

The same officer that chased Helia knocked on the red painted door. Aisha opened the door. "Hello Officer. What is the problem?"

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Away at the moment. What seems to be the problem?" Aisha almost yelled. "Grandma, can you turn down the music!"

Flora yelled. "Okay."

The music was shut off before the brunette came to the door.

"Hello Officer."

"Hello young ladies. I stopped a young man driving a jeep belonging somebody of this address." The police replied.

"Young man?" Aisha looked confused.

"Did this young man have raven hair, fair skin and blue eyes?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, he did. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he lives here. The jeep wasn't stolen officer." Flora answered.

"Okay. Well he was carrying this license." He took out Helia's license and handed it to Flora. "Well it looks like this was all a misunderstanding. The jeep is at the impound lot."

"Thank you officer." Aisha smiled.

He nodded before walking off.

Aisha closed the door and asked. "What just happened?"

"Looks like what happened to me happened to Helia." Flora answered. "Just don't expect to see him around here any time soon if he really is seventeen again."

* * *

Helia groaned as slowly came too.

Roy noticed this and said. "The fool is coming around."

"What happened?" He asked the two.

"What happened?" Riven asked, jokingly. "You ran into me."

"I did?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, you did." Roy yelled.

Krystal, who was walking pass, saw Helia. She pushed Roy and Riven out of the way and ran over to the male.

"What happened?" She asked Helia. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, thank you." Helia answered.

Roy and Riven were looking at each other.

"What the heck?" Roy muttered.

"This girl is a clear gold digga." Riven stated.

"What did you call me?" Krystal angrily asked, ready to curse Riven.

"Hold on." Helia stood up and held back Krystal. "That's no way to be talking to a lady."

"Not like I'm lying." He whispered.

The two looked over as Krystal gave her number to Helia.

The two males saw this. Roy said. "This boy got moves."

"Yeah, he needs to be hanging around us for a while so we learn some moves." Riven suggested.

Roy agreed.

Krystal kissed Helia's cheek before walking off.

"Dude, we need to have a talk." Riven called Helia.

* * *

Flora and Aisha were sitting in the living room, watching a dance competition when Rose came into the room with a bar of soap wrapped up in a rag.

"Grandma, I have checked your medication and creams and all of them are okay." She held out the soap. "Now did you use this soap any at all?"

"Soap?" Aisha chuckled. "Like soap can really be the cause of her transformation."

"Well if that's the soap from my bathroom then yeah, I used it." Flora answered nicely.

"Aisha, would you just listen to me." Rose said. Aisha sighed. "This soap was in a box that my chemicals slid onto. I will have to run some more tests to confirm it but pretty sure this is the reason."

"Grandpa must have taken a shower with this same soap." Aisha put it all together.

"The effect must have been instant teenage Grandparents." Rose added.

"Can you reverse the process?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know. I just figured this out plus I'm banged from my equipments for a while." Rose called out.

"Well I am giving you full permission to use your equipment and the day off from school tomorrow." Aisha stated. "I will call them tomorrow and say you're sick."

Rose smiled as she went to her lab.

"Hope she figures out how to change me back." Flora said.

"Yeah and I hope Grandpa is okay." Aisha responded.

"I am sure the jackass is fine." The older brunette muttered. "Since he is young again Helia will be using it to his advantage."

"What happened between you two? Dad told me stories of how much in love the both of you with each other and thought it would last till death."

"Baby that's a long story which I am not up for telling now." Flora sighed. "I feel tried, so going to take a nap. I will cook when I wake up baby."

Getting up, Flora headed to her room trying to fight the tears. _'I miss you, Helia.' _


	5. Confessions

Aisha walked into the garage to see Rose mixing some chemicals together. The younger sister heard the door open and placed all the experiments down before turning to face Aisha.

"Hey Rose. How is it going?" Aisha asked.

"Not so good. I am not any closer to reversing the aging process." She sighed.

"You can do it Rose." The brunette reassured her. "I have faith in you."

"Really?" Rose found it hard to believe. "Hear you dogging me more than anything."

"You ever thought the reason I was dogging you was because I was jealous?" Aisha pointed out. "You are the smart one and I am just the dancer."

"You're beautiful not to mention an amazing dancer and smart." The young teen stated. "In fact I am the one jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" Aisha looked surprised.

"Yes, I am. Guys flock to you like a magnet while they fly away from me like an ugly monster."

"Rose, you are beautiful, talented and smart. Any guy that doesn't see that is a fool." Aisha reassured her.

"Thanks Aisha, you're the best." Rose smiled. "I better get back to finding a formula."

"Great and I am off to school. So be safe, don't let strangers in the house and lunch is in the fridge."

Once the brunette left the garage she headed to her car to see Flora dressed in a green jeans shorts, pink kneel length high heel boots and a pink blouse. Her hair was curled up like Aisha's and had a thin pink head band holding it back a little.

"Aisha, hurry up or we will be late for school." Flora called out.

"You know the only reason I am carry you with me is…"

"To make sure Rose has no distractions." Flora finished her sentence.

"Great! Now what is our cover story?" Aisha asked, getting into the car.

"I am your long lost twin sister." Flora answered. "There was a mistake at the hospital that caused us to be separated for years."

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Helia sat on in the Domino High School Assembly Hall with Roy and Riven. He had on a blue shirt with a white jacket and black pants.

"Yo Helia!" Riven stated. "There are a lot of hotties here that are checking you out. Why not get with one of them?"

"Then set us up with the left over." Roy added.

"I am not interested in anyone here." He explained.

Krystal and Diaspro entered the Assembly Hall. The blonde was the first to see Helia and grinned. "There is a real cutie."

Krystal looked and saw Helia. "He is the guy I…"

"Shut up, Krystal! I am going over there to talk to him." Diaspro blew her off.

She headed over to the raven hair male.

Roy saw Diaspro coming over and said. "Hey sexy."

"Go away loser." Diaspro hissed. Looking to Helia, she smiled. "Hello, my name is Diaspro."

"Hi Diaspro. My name is Helia; it's nice to meet you." He was been friendly.

Flora and Aisha walked into the room to see Diaspro trying to get her hooks into Helia.

"Well Helia, I am going to this club called Revolution to check out some DJ's. Would you like to come with me?" She asked.

"Helia?" Flora looked surprised to see him here.

Aisha looked at the raven hair male. "Grandpa? Oh my gosh." She giggled. "Grams, I need to get to class so can I trust you to get Grandpa home?"

"Sure sweetie. Get to class and leave it up to me." Flora reassured her.

Aisha headed out while Flora walked towards Helia.

Reaching close the brunette saw Diaspro whispering something into Helia's ear. She tipped his shoulder to get Helia's attention.

Helia looked and said. "Flora?"

"Yes fool." She answered.

Diaspro turned to see the brunette and said. "Go away loser."

"Get out of my way whore; I need to talk to this fool here." Flora passed Diaspro and dragged Helia upstairs.

"Oh!" Riven and Roy chuckled.

Going up to a platform, overlooking the seats of the Assembly Hall and the large stage, Helia and Flora began their usual heated discussions.

"I didn't know it happened to you too." Helia proclaimed, looking at the young Flora.

"If you had come home instead of running around town you would have." Flora pointed out. "It was the soap we used that transformed us. Rose is trying to find a way for us to change back."

"Change us back?" Helia was thrown off by the statement. "Why would you want to change back into an old woman? Flo, we are young again. Let's enjoy ourselves."

"Enjoy ourselves?" She exclaimed. "What if there are side effects? Then what?"

"Then nothing! I am going to enough been seventeen again, you old woman." He told her.

"Do whatever you want, you old man!" Flora stated, storming off. "I don't know why I still care."

Helia sighed, regretting what he said. "Flora, wait up."

The brunette headed downstairs only to clash into a male with brown hair. Flora hit the ground while the male stood still.

"I am so sorry." He said, extending his hand to her.

Flora took it and got up. "I should have watched were I was going."

"You look similar to this girl I know. Are you related to Aisha?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Flora Knightly. I am Aisha's sister." She introduced herself.

"My name is Nabu Andros." He replied. "Um… does Aisha have a boyfriend by any chance?"

"Not that I am aware of." Flora answered. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes." Nabu admitted. "Pretty sure she doesn't like me, though."

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Flora lend forward to him and whispered. "How about we meet at the club Revolution tonight? I can tell you what you want to know then."

Flora had overhead Diaspro mentioning the club to Helia.

The raven hair male saw Flora talking to Nabu and became jealous at how close the two were.

"Sure, I would like that." Nabu smiled. "Revolution tonight at seven."

"Okay, see you tonight then." Flora replied, walking down the rest of the stairs. "Bye Nabu."

Nabu grinned as he walked upstairs. Walking pass Helia, he said. "Today is a good day, my brother."

Helia became jealous of the thought of Flora been with another man.


End file.
